


Here and There

by ZoeReed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeReed/pseuds/ZoeReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots and tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> @lazy-potential asked: PUH-LEASE do the “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” Prompt!!

Asami pulled a stack of plates out of a box, glancing beyond the kitchen toward the living room, where Korra was untangling cords for the television system. She’d come over to help Korra move into a new house today, and now that all the boxes had been brought in, they were working on unpacking things. It appeared Korra had a more difficult job with all those cables, as her brow was furrowed and her tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth with the concentration of unknotting them. It was actually kind of… cute…

 

The doorbell cut through Asami’s thoughts, and Korra jerked out of her focus looking irritated about the interruption. Asami set the plates down, saying amusedly as she started for the entrance, “I’ll get it.”

 

She reached the front door and swung it open, meeting the two young men outside. “Hello!” greeted the smaller one with an overwhelming amount of enthusiasm. He was tanned, with green eyes and a luscious head of brown hair that matched his thick eyebrows. “We’re your neighbors!” Asami opened her mouth to correct him and tell him that it was her friend Korra who lived here now, but he didn’t give her the chance. “I’m Wu,” he said happily, thrusting his hand out to grab Asami’s and giving it a lively shake. Letting her go, he immediately reached toward the man next to him, slipping their hands together and putting his other hand to the man’s chest. “This is my beautiful handsome husband, Mako.”

 

“Stop,” Mako murmured, cheeks tinting timidly even though there was a hint of playfulness in the protest.

 

“Stop?” Wu repeated teasingly. “I won’t stop, you’re gorgeous!” He stretched up to plant a kiss to Mako’s cheek, and then looked at Asami. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

 

“Um-” Asami stammered, because yeah they were both good looking but this level of affection between people she’d _just_ met was a little bit overwhelming. Talk about sappy.

 

Wu, however, took Asami’s lack of speech as a comment on how attractive Mako was, and he wrapped his arm around Mako’s waist to pull him close protectively. “Don’t get any ideas, now,” he joked.

 

Okay, Wu was almost grossly sappy. Korra had to see this. “I’m Asami,” Asami told them, ignoring Wu’s remarks. Then she called behind her, “Korra, come here!” It took a few moments, but then Korra came hurrying down the hall, and Asami could see Wu’s eyes light up. It didn’t register exactly why at first, but then Korra got to her side and Wu glanced back and forth between them and _oh no_ , he thought they were a couple. “This is Wu,” Asami said, feeling the hint of a blush on her cheeks because he really thought she was _with_ Korra. She tried not to let herself get flustered at the idea, and added with a subtle sarcasm that only Korra would be able to pick up on, “And his beautiful husband, Mako.”

 

“The most beautiful man,” Wu agreed enthusiastically, but then flipped his hair and added, “Besides me, of course.”

 

Asami could see the instant amusement in Korra’s eyes as she laughed and stuck out her hand, “I’m Korra.” And she and Korra had been friends long enough now that Korra could tell exactly why Asami had called her over, so she asked, “How long have you two been married?”

 

“One year,” Mako answered, and he was clearly more reserved than Wu, but he grinned as he said that.

 

Wu took in a lovelorn breath, wrapping both arms around Mako’s middle. “One long, amazing, wonderful year full of laughter and love and this _beautiful_ man.”

 

While Asami pursed her lips to hold back the giggle building in her chest, Korra said amusedly, “Congratulations.”

 

Wu beamed at her, and asked expectantly, “What about you two?”

 

“Us?” Korra asked in confusion, glancing at Asami. “Oh!” she exclaimed in realization. But just when Asami thought Korra would tell him what she hadn’t been able to, Korra grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. “Newlyweds.”

 

 _Oh god_. Korra was only playing along, building off of Asami’s amusement about how sappy Wu and Mako were, but instead of letting go after pulling her close, she dropped her hand to let it settle on Asami’s hip. It just set there with Asami flush against Korra’s side and Asami was absolutely going to die.

 

“That is so exciting!” Wu gasped, clasping his hands together. “You guys are such an attractive couple.”

 

“Nah,” Korra protested, clutching Asami a little closer and saying with a playful amount of mush, “She’s the attractive one, who I hope to have long, amazing, wonderful years full of laughter and love with.”

 

Okay, so Korra was definitely playing along. Asami could do that. She could totally do that and not think about the way Korra was touching her. “Are you kidding?” Asami asked sarcastically. “Look at this face.” She turned in Korra’s grasp to grab her face. “It’s so cute I could kiss it!”

 

The words left her mouth, and she nearly panicked because that was definitely going overboard. Only, Korra looked at Wu and grinned braggingly and wow, her face was soft. So soft that Asami’s thumb ran over her cheek, and though the dramatic grin didn’t leave Korra’s lips, she glanced over at Asami curiously and shit, Asami was having a hard time looking away. This was _not_ successful playing along.

 

“You guys are so in love!” Wu exclaimed.

 

Asami flinched and let go, feeling another blush creep into her cheeks. _Keep up the act._ She slipped one of her arms around Korra’s shoulders, and though she tried to come up with a witty reply, all she could do was force a smile.

 

“We should let you get back to unpacking,” Mako said politely, and Wu nodded in agreement. “It was nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Korra said, waving with her free hand as they retreated back down the walkway. “Bye!” Once they were gone she turned to Asami, set that free hand on Asami’s other hip, and said playfully, “You’re the most beautiful wife… besides me of course.” She laughed, glancing back toward the disappearing neighbors but _her hands wouldn’t move_ and Asami couldn’t breathe. “I guess that means you got to move in now,” Korra teased. “Can’t have my wife not sleeping in _our_ house.”

 

The inability to breathe left Asami completely incapable of thinking, and before she could stop herself, she pitched forward and caught Korra’s lips with her own. And god, they were so much softer than she ever could’ve imagined, even through Korra’s obvious shock. They weren’t moving and Korra had stiffened with surprise, but they were _so_ plush against Asami’s mouth. And that shock only lasted a moment before it melted away. Before Asami felt Korra’s lips get even softer. Before they parted against hers and Korra’s tension faded enough that her hands grasped at Asami’s hips, drawing her in nearer. It pulled her right against the front of Korra, and the action forced a stunted breath from her lungs that was lost on Korra’s tongue.

 

Then all at once she realized what she was doing. Realized that she was kissing Korra, and _Korra_ was kissing _her,_ and the overwhelming surprise of it jolted her back. She pulled away, eyes wide with panic because in her newly frantic state all she could think was that Korra would be upset. It’d be awkward and weird because Korra probably didn’t mean to kiss her back. Probably just got caught up in the unexpectedness of it.

 

But Korra’s eyes were shut, and even after Asami stopped, it took them a few long moments to drift open. Her lidded blue gaze met Asami’s, and the corner of her mouth curled dazedly as she asked, “Why’d you stop?”


	2. The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> @ijustgotintoreading asked: Ok, so! I want you to write one of the prompts for Korrasami but I can't decide so I'm letting you choose! “So why did I have to punch that guy?” or “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?” or “The skirt is short on purpose.” or “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle" i'm so confident that i'll love anything you write so thanks in advance <3
> 
> Thus, I give you "so why did I have to punch that guy" and "the skirt is short on purpose"

Korra wasn’t one for art museums. She was so _bored_. She’d lost Mako and Bolin at the last exhibit because they were taking _so_ long to look at everything, reading all the historical details and whatnot. Now she was just standing here looking at the first painting that was slightly interesting, waiting for them to catch up. A good minute of staring had passed when a woman walked up beside her. She glanced sideways to offer a small smile, but the very second she caught a glimpse, she looked straight back at the painting again. The woman was hot.

 

Really freaking hot. Her long black hair was draped over a shoulder, and almost everything else was black too; the tight leather jacket over the low cut red shirt. Her leather boots were black, and they were only up to mid-calf so the entirety of her long legs were exposed. The whole smooth, slender entirety of them. Because her black skirt was almost inappropriately short. Korra couldn’t imagine the woman would even be able to lean a little without flashing a glimpse of what was underneath.

 

And Korra was always respectful. She didn’t ogle people… ever. But… the skirt. She leaned back a bit, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible by making it look like she was searching for Mako and Bolin, but as she leaned her eyes dropped to scan the back of the woman. She could definitely see the beginning curve of an ass under there.

 

“The skirt is short on purpose,” the woman said.

 

Korra snapped back, feeling her face flush hot as she deliberately returned her focus to the painting. “What, uh, no, I wasn’t, uh-” she stammered, but she’d been caught red handed, and the amused smirk in the woman’s bright red lips made that clear. She sighed, figuring there was no point in denying it. Besides, why had the woman responded to her ogling with _that_ statement? “What do you mean it’s short on purpose?”

 

It was a wonder how the woman had even known Korra was peeking, seeing as she hadn’t once stopped looking at the painting in front of them. Her gaze remained fixed even as she answered, “It’s distracting, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not the skirt that’s distracting,” Korra murmured under her breath.

 

The woman huffed with laughter, finally glancing away from the painting enough to do her own curious scan of Korra. “I hadn’t been expecting to get your attention,” she mused, extending a delicate hand. “Asami.”

 

“Korra,” Korra replied, turning to meet her and wow were her eyes _green_. As they shook, those eyes flitted past Korra to scan the museum with an attentive focus. “Whose attention _are_ you trying to get?”

 

It took a few moments for Asami to meet Korra’s gaze again, and Korra couldn’t help but think that _Asami_ was the one who was awfully distracted. “You know,” she said with a coy smile, “I think I’m satisfied now that I have yours.”

 

Asami took in a breath like she was going to say something else, but she stopped before she could and reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. The action seemed insignificant enough, but Korra thought she caught a glimpse of something in Asami’s ear, like an earpiece. As if that and the evasive way she’d answered Korra’s question weren’t weird enough, Asami hummed as if responding to someone, and then offered an innocent smile to Korra as if to play it off. Something was definitely going on, but instead of being suspicious, Korra was so smitten that she was intrigued. Besides, Asami was far more interesting already than anything the museum had to offer.

 

Korra didn’t get a chance to respond to the flirtation or the mystery. Asami glanced past her again and whispered, “Shit.” And she immediately threw an arm over Korra’s shoulders and sank into her side. It was instinctive curiosity that made Korra start to turn her head, wondering what Asami had seen, but she’d barely started the movement when Asami’s index finger met her cheek, instructing it forward. “Don’t look.”

 

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed as she battled between obeying the gentle instruction and her intense curiosity. “I’m starting to get really confus-”

 

“I’ve got it under control, Kuv,” Asami muttered through clenched teeth, as if somehow that would keep Korra from hearing it.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Korra asked curiously, and she was so bewildered by Asami, and the fact that her arm was around Korra’s shoulders, and who she was talking to and whatever Korra wasn’t supposed to look at, that she lost track of everything going on and glanced sideways.

 

It seemed instantaneous when she locked gazes with a man on the opposite end of the room. He stood out because he was in a black suit, just standing there and searching around the exhibit instead of looking at art, and when he saw Korra looking, he seemed particularly interested. Korra wasn’t sure what was going on, but it seemed pretty obvious that Asami didn’t want to be seen by him.

 

“I think you’ve been spotted…” Korra whispered.

 

Asami leaned forward just in time to see the guy start toward them. “Okay,” she said. “Run.”

 

Korra didn’t get a moment to protest before Asami grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and yanked her along. They started sprinting, and Korra was way too confused in the first place to even think about why she went with it, but then she glanced back to see the man chasing after them and he looked _pissed_. Running. Okay, yeah, the look on his face made that seem like a _real_ good idea. With the grip Asami had on her jacket guiding her, they turned down an employee hall, and then down another until they reached a locked service door.

 

“Stand there,” Asami instructed hastily, leaving Korra at the corner of the hall and rushing to the door. She knelt down in front of the handle, pulling two narrow lock picking utensils out of her jacket pocket and sticking them into the lock.

 

Korra’s pulse was pounding wildly, and she opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but before she could get a word out an alarm sounded throughout the building. It was deafening, and it scared her so bad that her heart jumped straight out of her chest.

 

“Got it,” Asami said to whoever was talking into her ear, and then called over her shoulder at Korra. “That guy’s turning the corner. I need you to punch him.”

 

_Punch him?_ “What?” Korra blurted.

 

No sooner had the word left her mouth than the man who’d been chasing them turned the corner, shouting angrily, “Stop!”

 

And Korra’s adrenaline was already pumping and she was confused and couldn’t think over the earsplitting alarm, and the man scared the crap out of her so she couldn’t even control it that her closed fist shot out on instinct with lightning speed. It caught the man so hard in the nose that he hit the ground on his back, out cold.

 

Having unlocked the door, Asami stood, glancing from Korra to the unconscious man. “Nice,” she laughed, rushing over, and this time she grabbed Korra’s hand. “We got to go.”

 

Asami actually _grabbed her hand_ … This gorgeous woman who Korra had just met and punched a guy for was holding her hand and Korra was officially brain dead enough that she sprinted along out the exit. The door led out to an alley behind the museum, where an expensive black sports car was parked. Asami yanked open the back door, motioning for Korra to get in and then closing the door behind them.

 

Wait…

 

“Where are we going?” Korra asked, and it seemed her brain was finally catching up. “Who are you guys? What just happened?”

 

The driver slammed down on the gas pedal, hurling the vehicle out of the alley as she glanced back at them in the rearview mirror. “Is that the girl you were flirting with?” she asked in sarcastic disbelief. She had green eyes, and black hair that was pulled into a bun. “I mean, she’s cute… but I swear, Asami, if you can’t keep your skirt on you’re seriously going to get us arrested.”

 

“Arrested?” Korra croaked.

 

“We’re not getting arrested, Kuvira,” Asami laughed, and she was grinning from ear to ear and Korra could see that her chest was heaving with an adrenaline rush similar to what Korra was feeling. She reached over, grabbing Korra’s head and pulling her to plant an excited kiss on her cheek. “You did good!”

 

Korra’s face flushed, which was not the reaction she wanted to have when she was fairly certain she’d just taken part in something illegal, but she couldn’t help it, and Kuvira caught it in the mirror and laughed at her.

 

“So...” Korra breathed, trying to calm the thudding of her heart. She was still a little bit terrified, but she couldn’t deny that the rush was exhilarating. _Way_ more fun than looking at art. “So why did I have to punch that guy?”

 

“He was a cop,” Kuvira answered, smirking at the way Korra’s mouth fell open. Then to Asami, “Did you get it?”

 

“Did I get it?” Asami laughed, pulling a massive gemstone out of her jacket pocket and passing it forward. After handing it to Kuvira, she slid across the seat and threw her arm over Korra’s shoulders. “Want to celebrate with us?”

 

And with the blushing heat in her cheeks and the adrenaline still in her veins, how could Korra say no?


	3. ATM Vestibule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Anonymous asked: Can you write something were Korra and Asami are two strangers who get stuck in an ATM vestibule during a blackout. (I've been on a Friends kick and when I saw that episode about the blackout, Chandler reminded me of Korra somehow.)

Korra took her money from the ATM, stuffing it into her wallet and then heading for the door as she shoved the wallet into her back pocket. She got the cash she needed to pay rent, and now she could go meet her friends at Mako and Bolin’s place for game night. It had been a stressful week, and she was more than looking forward to letting off some steam. As she got to the door, however, the lights in the vestibule shut down.

 

“What?” she murmured, peering around as the backup lights flickered on. The ATMs were still out, and the city outside was pitch black. Oh, no… She reached for the handles of the double doors and gave them a tug. They wouldn’t budge. The blackout had them locked tight and she apparently wasn’t going to get to game night any time soon. “Oh, great,” she complained, turning away from the doors. “This is just-”

 

She stopped short when she made eye contact with the one other person who was locked in with her, freezing on the spot. _Oh my god._ It was Asami Sato. Actual famously gorgeous super model _Asami Sato_ , and Korra’s eyes went wide because Asami Sato was _looking at her_. Staying under that intensely beautiful gaze was _not_ an option, so Korra took one large, awkward step toward the opposite end of the venue where she could huddle in a corner away from Asami and process the situation with a clear mind.

 

Asami Sato. _Oh my god._ Korra was freaking out. She risked a glance across at Asami, who’d pulled out a cellphone to make a call. She was trapped in an ATM vestibule with Asami freaking Sato. Was it a vestibule? Korra looked around at the glass walls in consideration. Maybe it’s an atrium… _Oh yeah,_ Korra grimaced, _that’s the part to focus on, you idiot._ Think about vocabulary with Asami Sato standing only ten feet away. Genius.

 

“Hey, Dad,” Asami said into her cell phone. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just stuck at the bank in an ATM vestibule.”

 

_Oh hey,_ Korra thought with a grin, _Asami calls it a ‘vestibule.’_

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Asami emphasized, and then glanced around, eyes landing on Korra. “No, I’m not alone.” Another pause, and Korra looked away because her cheeks were shading. “I don’t know, some girl.”

 

She meant Korra! Korra was some girl. Some girl who Asami was stuck with, and who Asami Sato totally noticed and acknowledged to her _father_. Korra definitely stood a chance, and she started strutting across the vestibule to say hello or make conversation, but then Asami looked at her again and _nope_. Nuh uh. Korra changed course, staggering more than strutting to a different corner of the vestibule. No way. Asami was just too beautiful. That was… embarrassing. An absolute failure.

 

While Asami finished up her phone conversation, Korra tried to convince herself to make contact. She _had_ to do _something_. The blackout wouldn’t last forever, and this opportunity was just too freaking good not to take advantage of. Anything would work – even just a smile – and Asami had hung up her call now, so if Asami reciprocated the smile then Korra could strike up that conversation she’d been trying to talk herself into. Okay, here goes nothing.

 

Korra passed a cheeky grin across the vestibule even though Asami wasn’t looking at her, but Asami must have felt that Korra was watching, because she glanced over, bright red lips curling with a return smile. Nice, but what now? Say something, obviously. Only, Korra couldn’t think of what to say, so she just stood there grinning like an idiot while trying to get her brain to actually function. She smiled so long without actually doing anything that Asami’s eyebrows furrowed with discomfort, and a moment later, she looked away. Korra nearly groaned because what the hell was she doing? She’d just completely freaked Asami out by being totally creepy. Dumbass.

 

But maybe the awkward silence was too much for Asami, because she grabbed her cell phone and motioned it toward Korra. “Do you want to call somebody?”

 

Korra had her own cell phone. It was sitting in her back pocket, fully charged, but she nodded anyway. “Yeah, thanks.” She took the phone, punching in Mako and Bolin’s number while retreating to another corner.

 

The phone rang twice, and then Mako answered, “Hello?”

 

“Hey,” Korra said, “It’s me.”

 

“Are you okay?” Mako asked, sounding mildly concerned.

 

Oh, yeah… Korra was so flustered that she’d forgotten the blackout was why she was stuck here in the first place. “Yeah, I’m fine…” She glanced over her shoulder at Asami, turning away even more while she pursed her lips together, so her next words were muffled beyond comprehension. “I’m traffed in uh a-thee-em fethibul, hwith Athami Thato.”

 

“What?” Mako asked.

 

Korra sucked in air, repeating more forcefully, “I’m traffed in uh a-thee-em fethibul, hwith Athami Thato.”

 

There was a moment’s pause before Mako said, “I have no idea what you just said.”

 

“Put Bolin on the phone!” Korra protested in frustration.

 

After a few seconds, Bolin’s voice asked, “What’s up, Korra?”

 

She pursed her lips together again. “I’m traffed in uh a-thee-em fethibul, hwith Athami Thato.”

 

Bolin gasped, yelling at their friends, “Oh my god, she’s trapped in an ATM vestibule with Asami Sato!” Then to Korra, he said excitedly, “Korra, listen, listen, thee if oo can thell wha kin uf unathere.”

 

“Yeah,” Korra said sarcastically, peeking over at the pencil skirt Asami was wearing, “Like that thought never entered my mind.” She said bye and hung up, and then walked over to give the phone back to Asami. “Thanks.”

 

Asami smiled and nodded, but after she’d put the phone back into her purse, she pulled out a piece of gum. “Would you like some gum?”

 

Korra cocked her head, eyeing the food. “Is it sugarless?” Sugar gum was the worst for your teeth.

 

Asami’s eyebrows furrowed again, though there was a small smirk on her lips as she glanced at the gum. “Um, sorry, it’s not.”

 

“Oh,” Korra replied, “Then no, thanks.” _What the hell was that?_ She winced, mentally kicking herself. If Asami Sato offers you gum, you freaking take it! If she offers you _mangled cabbage slug_ , you take it! “You know, on second thought,” Korra said, trying to recover from the heat in her cheeks. “Gum would be perfection.” Perfection? _Are you serious, Korra_? Perfection! Who says that?

 

Asami reached into her purse for the gum and handed it to Korra. _Perfection_ , Korra thought again as she carried the piece to a counter. She could’ve said gum would be nice, she could’ve said a stick sounded good, but _no_. For Korra, gum was _perfection_. She dropped her head onto the counter with a thump, holding back a defeated groan. It took a moment for her to recover from the embarrassment, but then Korra stuck the gum into her mouth, thinking of a way she could try again to get Asami’s attention as Asami sat down to lean back against a vestibule wall.

 

Oh! A bubble! Korra could blow a bubble. That would be cute; it would have a sort of innocent charm. So she worked the gum to the front of her lips, inhaling for the breath to blow a bubble. Only, the gum was too thick, and instead of passing air through it when she blew, she spat the entire freaking piece out of her mouth. She shot a frantic look sideways to see if Asami had caught it, and yep, Asami was holding back a laugh. It’s okay, Korra could come back from this. She faced away from where she’d spat her gum on the counter, so it would be inconspicuous while she reached for the piece. All she had to do was… she grabbed the gum without looking, popping it back into her mouth to resume chewing as if nothing had happened.

 

Perfect. That was a good save, and Korra was back on track to try getting Asami’s attention and she was- _Oh my god_ she was chewing on somebody else’s gum! She inhaled with disgust, preparing to spit the gum out before she gagged, but she _inhaled the gum_ instead and now she was _choking_. Korra buckled over, trying to suck in air past the blockage in her throat but she was literally choking.

 

“Are you alright?” Asami asked, leaning forward from the wall like she was about to get up.

 

But this was already embarrassing enough, so Korra touched her index fingers to her thumbs to give an ‘okay’ even though she was _dying_.

 

“Oh my god!” Asami observed, shooting up from the floor. “You’re choking!” She rushed behind Korra, wrapping her arms around Korra’s waist and giving one hard squeeze. The gum went flying out of Korra’s mouth, and as Asami let her go, she gasped to recover breath. “Better?” Asami asked.

 

Korra chuckled, coughing halfway through because it still hurt. “Yes,” she panted, patting her chest. “Thank you, that was-” She paused to try and find the right word. “That was…”

 

“Perfection?” Asami offered teasingly. Korra nodded, laughing as her cheeks shaded all over again. Asami waited another few moments for her to fully catch her breath, and then asked, “What’s your name?”

 

“Korra,” Korra answered timidly.

 

“I’m Asami.” Asami stuck out her hand for a shake. “You want to find a way to pass the time?”

 

Finally! And all it took was a near death experience… “I’d love to,” Korra said with a grin, releasing Asami’s hand.

 

Asami led her over to a small mounted booth with all the bank forms on it. They sat facing each other underneath it, where Asami pulled down the two pens that were chained to the counter so they were hanging in front of them. “Okay,” Asami said, grabbing a dangling pen. “Watch.” She threw the pen around, so it swung in a circle from where it was hanging, and then ducked her head around with it, so it was swirling around her. Korra snorted with laughter. Was it possible that Asami was as much of a dork as Korra was? “Now you go,” Asami said, catching the pen to stop it.

 

Korra reached up for her pen, but she threw it forward instead of in a circle so that it came right back and smacked her in the face.

 

“No,” Asami snickered amusedly, gesturing with her hand in demonstration. “You got to _whip it_.”

 

Korra tried to whip it, but she whipped it so hard that the pen was like a torpedo on a string. It whirled violently in the air, and they both dropped fully to the ground to dodge the assault, Asami bursting into laughter while Korra’s cheeks shaded even darker.

 

“I think,” Korra chuckled, both of them sitting up again now that the pen had settled. “It’s safe to say that I’m completely uncoordinated around beautiful women.”

 

Asami grinned, saying confidently, “Maybe we should get you more practice then.”

 

Korra’s eyebrows ascended in awe, but before she could respond, the lights flickered, and the world outside lit up to let them know that the power was back on. Asami reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone and handing it to Korra.

 

“What’s this for?” Korra asked.

 

Asami’s lips pursed with an amused smile. “For you to put your number in.”

 

“Oh!” Korra blurted, blushing _again_. “I knew that…”

 

Korra typed in her number, saving it to a new contact and then giving the phone back to Asami. They both stood, and Korra was at a complete loss for words because she was still smitten and flustered.

 

“I had a fun blackout,” Asami said.

 

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, even though embarrassing herself wasn’t exactly the best kind of fun. “Thanks for saving my life.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Asami laughed. “Bye, Korra.” She pecked Korra on the cheek, and because she probably had important super model things to do, she headed out the unlocked doors.

 

Korra’s hand came up to feel her cheek. Asami Sato had just kissed her. Asami Sato _had her phone number_. Korra dropped her hand and trudged to the doors, pressing herself against them and smushing her face to the glass to gaze at where Asami had disappeared. “Call me,” she muttered wistfully.


	4. The Boss's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Anonymous asked: Hi I love love love the one shots you have so far. I was wondering if you can write something based on the “uhoh i’m dating my boss’ child and had no idea until i took them as my date to a work function” au
> 
> Side note: As I post more one shots, anything rated M or E, I'll put the letter beside the chapter title so you know. I say that because the next one will probably be M for language, ya feel me? Alrighty :)

Asami finished pulling up her red satin dress, and pressed an arm over her chest to hold it on while she turned toward the bathroom door, where Korra had disappeared. “Korra?” she prompted, falling silent to wait for a response.

 

She was getting ready for a formal outing, a mix of business and politics, as things often were with Future Industries. It was an annual event, though she was especially excited about it this year because it was her first with Korra. It would be nice to have Korra at her side the whole time, keeping her from getting too serious or too bored, not to mention the outing was in the Southern Water Tribe this year. They’d been at the hotel for a week already, and though Korra had been eager to introduce Asami to her family, Asami had been too busy with business, meeting with government officials and factory owners and potential buyers. So had Korra’s father, who was apparently going to be at the outing tonight, which meant not only was tonight important for Future Industries, but Asami would also be meeting Korra’s parents for the first time.

 

It took a few moments, but then Korra stepped out of the bathroom, and Asami’s jaw nearly dropped. They hadn’t been dating for too long, at least not long enough for Asami to have ever seen Korra in formalwear. But she looked absolutely stunning in her blue dress, and it and the various Southern Water Tribe adornments in deep shades of blue did a spectacular job accentuating her bright eyes. It was so different from the casual and practical outfits that Korra normally wore, and Asami never would’ve expected her to pull off the change so effortlessly. For a long moment, all Asami could do was stare.

 

“You called?” Korra reminded, but the smirk in her lips let Asami know this sudden speechlessness was flattering.

 

Asami blinked away her awe, turning around to show Korra that her back was unzipped. “Can you help me?”

 

Korra nodded, making her way across the room to help with the dress. “You look really beautiful,” she said, taking her time with doing up the zipper, letting her hands linger affectionately. Once it was done, she traced her fingertips over the back of Asami’s shoulders, pressing a punctuating kiss to one to let Asami know she could turn.

 

“Thanks,” Asami said, both for the help and the compliment. She slipped her arms around Korra’s neck, saying with a flirtatious smile, “You clean up nice, too.”

 

“Yeah?” Korra asked, resting her own hands on Asami’s hips and grinning when Asami nodded. “Well,” she said, “I figured if I’m going to be your arm candy tonight, then I might as well look the part.”

 

Asami huffed amusedly, leaning in to give Korra a soft peck. “I’m not sure making clients jealous is the best business strategy.”

 

“Hey,” Korra said playfully, “It’s not _my_ fault your date’s super cute.”

 

“You’re right,” Asami agreed, “I should’ve picked someone less attractive.” And she stole a teasing glance at the clock on the nightstand. “It might not be too late for me to find someone…”

 

“Hey!” Korra protested, face scrunching with mock hurt. “As your girlfriend, I’m deeply offended.”

 

“Are you?” Asami laughed, because Korra never could do pretend anger very well. Her big blue eyes narrowed and her bottom lip pouted and she only ended up looking adorable. “I’ll have to find some way to make it up to you.”

 

Korra’s face lit up, and she smiled mischievously as her hands slipped around to the small of Asami’s back. “I can think of a few ways…”

 

Asami hummed in consideration, giving Korra one long, slow kiss and then pulling away because she just couldn’t resist teasing. “Maybe when we aren’t already fashionably late.”

 

There was a protesting whine as Asami turned away to grab the jewelry she’d laid out on the bed, and she couldn’t help giggling as she imagined the fresh pout on Korra’s face. It only took another minute for her to finish gathering everything she needed and slip into her heels, but by the time she turned around to see if Korra was ready to go, her own readiness plummeted. She was meeting Korra’s parents tonight, and that made her more nervous than meeting with clients for business deals. It was crucial that Korra’s parents liked her, at least even a little, because she _loved_ Korra, and a rejection from them would be crushing.

 

Korra didn’t miss the suddenly uneasy look on her face either, and asked worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

 

Asami took a deep breath, admitting, “I’m nervous.”

 

“You do this kind of thing all the time,” Korra pointed out, but when it clearly did nothing to help, she strode over to set a comforting hand on Asami’s shoulder. “It’s my parents…” she realized, and Asami nodded. “I get it,” Korra said gently, “I’d probably be nervous too, but you don’t need to worry.” She reached up to cup Asami’s face, meeting her gaze with those tender blue eyes. “I love you, and they know that, and they’re ready to love you as much as I do.”

 

If hearing those words from Korra wasn’t enough to put her at ease, Korra’s confidence definitely was, and Asami smiled gratefully. “I love you too.”

 

“I know,” Korra said happily, stealing a final kiss before removing her hands from Asami’s face. “Now let’s go! You might be nervous, but I’m excited!” And as she paced to the door, she added, “I finally get to show off my hot girlfriend at a fancy thing.”

 

Asami laughed, following to the exit. “I thought _you_ were supposed to be _my_ arm candy tonight.”

 

Korra flicked her wrist, saying unconcernedly, “All a matter of perspective.”

 

Asami smiled amusedly, folding her fingers with Korra’s as they took the elevator down to the lobby. A car was waiting outside for them, so they climbed into the back to get chauffeured to the event’s venue. The place was already crowded when they arrived, so they managed to slip into the large ballroom without creating much of a stir, which Asami appreciated, seeing as she wanted to get her bearings before being bombarded by people she had to act too proper around. There wasn’t really anyone dancing. It was dinner event, so there were tables spread all over with random buffet set ups and waiters carrying trays of food. Asami and Korra stopped just inside the entrance, and set to scanning the area for somewhere to sit or someone to talk to.

 

“Uh oh,” Korra muttered, letting go of Asami’s hand. “My uncle and cousins, run while you still can, they haven’t spotted you yet.”

 

Asami held back a snort. She’d heard all about Korra’s uptight uncle and strange cousins, and meeting them wasn’t something she was necessarily looking forward to. Not before she’d had some champagne, anyway. “Thanks,” she giggled, “See you soon, have fun.” And she slipped away before being seen.

 

Once she’d reached a safe distance, she searched around for someone to make conversation with, spotting one of the Southern Tribe’s government officials, Tonraq, near a buffet table. She’d been meeting with him often this week because she was trying to get them to invest in some aircraft, seeing as it would make transportation and shipping easier. He was one of her favorite clients – he respected her for her intelligence and work ethic, but never took anything too seriously.

 

So she strode over, offering a kind smile. “Good evening, Tonraq.”

 

“Miss Sato,” he said, flashing a big grin and extending his hand. “It’s good to see you.”

 

She shook with him in greeting, asking politely, “Are you having a good time?”

 

“Something like that,” he answered amicably, and then glanced around. “Where’s my wife? I wanted her to meet you…” He must have spotted her, because he waved at someone in the distance. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“I just arrived, actually,” Asami admitted.

 

“No grand entrance?” he asked playfully.

 

Asami laughed, shaking her head. “I prefer not to make a scene.”

 

Tonraq held out his arm as a woman arrived, allowing her to slip into his side. “This is my wife, Senna.”

 

“So nice to meet you,” Senna said with a warm smile.

 

“And you,” Asami agreed cordially.

 

“Tonraq’s told me all about the planes that Future Industries makes,” Senna said, and then laughed to herself. “He thinks he wants to fly one himself!”

 

“Could you imagine?” Tonraq asked excitedly.

 

“I can, actually,” Asami chuckled. She’d flown them many times. “It’s incredibly fun.” And she passed them both a wink, saying sarcastically, “Not that you’d be getting them for personal entertainment.”

 

“Of course not,” Tonraq agreed amusedly.

 

A moment later, an arm slipped around Asami’s waist, and Korra leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, saying, “There you are.”

 

“Hey,” Asami said happily, unable to contain a grin now that Korra was by her side. Thinking it would be polite to introduce Korra, she immediately motioned toward the couple in front of them. “This is Tonraq, and his wife, Senna.”

 

Korra smirked, nodding. “I know who they are.” Asami’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion, and Korra laughed, “I call them Mom and Dad.”

 

“Oh my god,” Asami blurted, throwing an embarrassed hand over her mouth. “ _They’re_ your parents?”

 

“And I guess _you’re_ the girlfriend,” Tonraq observed playfully.

 

“Yeah,” Korra said, grinning her amusement. “I definitely would’ve told you not to be nervous if I’d known you already met them.”

 

“I’ve been working with your dad,” Asami mused.

 

Tonraq chuckled, extending his hand again. “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Asami.”

 

Her cheeks had colored bashfully, but she took his hand and gave it a lively shake. “You, too.”

 

“Come on,” he said, beaming at them like he was genuinely excited it was _Asami_ that Korra was with, like he _approved_ , and that made Asami’s heart swell. “We saved you both a spot at our table.”

 

And now Asami was excited. This was already going a million times better than she ever could’ve imagined.


End file.
